That Girl Outtakes
by u2shay
Summary: A series of random outtakes, extended sexy times, alternate POVs, and missing/deleted scenes from the story That Girl. Who knows, maybe even a ridiculously humorous outtake or two! Rated M, NM AU and beyond, Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**That Girl**** Outtakes

* * *

**

**A/N: I had some random outtakes, extended sexy times, and alternate POV's from my story, **_**That Girl, **_**lying about and some ideas for mini-scenes/extended scenes and such. I thought I would share them! ;)

* * *

**

**Title: **Chapter 44-Showdown BPOV

**POV: **Bella

**Type: **Alternate POV

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Synopsis: **Bella's POV of the final showdown with Victoria

* * *

**Chapter 44—Showdown—Bella POV

* * *

**

**~~~Bella~~~**

Edward and I were standing beside Renesmee's crib as she rested so innocently and obliviously to the danger her grandfather was in. Charlie . . .

I bit my lip, willing the damn phone to ring for the five hundredth time in an hour. Each minute passed by in a torturous drag that had to be outside the scope of time and space. Every second felt like an eternity.

I need them to tell me that he was alright. But the longer we went without hearing anything, the more I was sure that something was wrong.

How could the wolves have abandoned my father like that? How could they have left him vulnerable? My eyes pricked with useless tears that would never fall. Victoria could be killing him now . . . changing him into something that he would never be able to reconcile himself to.

I glanced over at Edward surreptitiously. His eyes had not left me, not even for a second. I was positive that he expected me to make a break for it at some point. And to be truthful, if he had given me the slightest opportunity, I might not have been able to control the urge to sneak away. I was torn between my need to protect what was mine, my mate and my daughter, and my love for my very human father.

The thought of Victoria harming him was more than I could take.

I growled lowly under my breath and felt Edward squeeze my hand. I just felt so damn useless. On a logical level, I understood why we couldn't go, but . . .

The phone rang. My hand gripped Edward's harder. I knew that I had to be hurting him, but he never complained—not once.

I heard Alice's voice. She was practically screaming. "Edward! Edward, you have to get out of there!"

Edward's eyes widened and he glanced at me. The dread in his gaze was horrifying to witness. I had never seen that level of fear from him before. His eyes dropped down to glance at our daughter before meeting mine again.

"What's happened, Alice?"

"Victoria! She's coming there!"

I didn't need to hear anything more. In a lightning fast movement, I dropped Edward's hand and picked up our daughter. Taking a heavy, pink receiving blanket, I tucked it around her form without waking her. My mind was processing everything that we needed to do as I considered the obviousness of Victoria's plan. We should have seen this coming and planned for it.

"Victoria has Charlie, and there is another vampire with her, Edward. You have to get Bella out of there!"

I knew right away what Alice was implying. With my father thrown into the fray, I would be unfocused, torn between the two sides of my family. I needed to save my father, but I couldn't do that at the expense of my daughter.

Pain cracked through my stone heart on a level that I could barely comprehend. I knew in the depths of my being that I was going to lose someone precious to me tonight and that there was no way I could choose who.

"We're leaving now!" Edward growled into the phone, snapping it shut.

He glanced at me briefly, the same realization that I had come to was written in every stressed line of his precious face.

Renesmee stirred in my arms and reached for my face, asking me what was happening. I tried to reassure her, but my voice cracked as I did.

"The plane," Edward said flatly.

My eyes met his, and I nodded.

I followed him as he turned and ran from the house, saving our precious daughter the thought that was forefront in my mind. I couldn't consider anything else at this point. It was just too much.

Our feet alighted from the stone landing of the porch as it was quicker and we sprinted into the woods. The dock was five minutes away at a dead run. I didn't know if we were going to make it.

Edward turned toward me when we cleared the first of three rock faces that we would scale before we got to our destination.

"Bella, when we get to the dock, I want you to take Renesmee and go!"

I shook my head, my heart fracturing. I couldn't leave him. I wouldn't. "No! You are coming with us!"

"Bella, I can't," he said, his voice pained.

"I can't lose you, Edward."

"Bella—"

My voice was choked with tears. "No, Edward. Don't do that to us."

"She has Charlie, Bella. I have to try to save him. I will kill her, love. Don't worry about me."

I tried to hold back my tearless sobs, but the stress and my fears were eating away at me. "There are two of them, Edward. You will be killed."

I saw the fear in his eyes, but his lips twisted into his trademark cocky, lopsided grin. "I'm a better fighter than that. And as for Victoria, I can read her mind. I will see her moves before she makes them. I won't be hurt. Trust me, Bella. You have to protect our daughter."

I glanced down at Renesmee, who was snuggled so trustingly into my arms. Biting my lip, I considered Edward's request. Could I risk our daughter to protect him?

"If you die, Edward—"

"I won't," he assured, his eyes growing hard and black with the fury I knew was boiling inside of him.

The dock was in sight now. I scanned to the left as Edward looked to the right. I inhaled deeply, pulling the scent of the woods around me, tasting the air, looking for any sign that an enemy was near.

Edward and I worked in tandem as secured Renesmee to her safety seat. I flinched as the first scream reached my ears. I sounded feminine and was closing in on us at an impossible pace. I already knew that we were too late.

"Go!" Edward shouted.

My eyes met his. Terror was etched into every line of his body.

"It's too late, Edward," I stated solemnly.

Edward glanced at me, his eyes were desperate. I reached out and stroked my hands over his face softly. Pure and utter tragedy was etched into the line of every feature. His eyes roved over me like he was trying to memorize every detail about me before flickering to our daughter and doing the same.

I felt my face harden as a strange rage began to possess me. It was unlike even what I had felt when Jake had threatened my Edward. Someone was going to die this early morning, but it wasn't going to be my mate or my daughter. We would save Charlie and we were going to end this bitch once and for all.

My hand stroked across Edwards, which was hanging loosely at his side. I turned toward the opening and felt my eyes narrow as they focused on Victoria.

She stepped out of the woods slowly, and I matched her step for step, Edward strong and resolute at my side. She had a young, straggly headed blonde boy with her and they were carrying two humans. I swallowed hard as the sound of their heartbeats reached my ears. That was my father. The monster would just have to deal.

I shook my head and focused instead on the feral, self-pleased grin that lit Victoria's feline features.

They dropped their humans quickly and roughly to the ground. My eyes quickly found my father, assessing his injuries. Charlie immediately focused on Edward and me. His eyes were slightly unfocused as if he had been drugged, but he seemed to be fine with the exception of the obviously broken wrist he was holding.

My dad mouthed my name, but no sound came out. He swallowed slowly and tried again. "What's going on here?" he asked. I wanted to answer him, but Edward squeezed my hand lightly, and I knew that he was telling me to let him lead.

As much as I wanted to focus on my father, there was some instinct deep inside me that was telling me to keep my eyes on Victoria. She was the danger here. I couldn't afford to lose focus, I reminded myself.

"It's going to be alright, Charlie," Edward stated, never removing his eyes from Victoria and the young man at her side.

My eyes briefly flickered to the woman who was lying at Victoria's feet. She smelled especially appealing. I reminded myself that she probably had a family who loved her, children. It was important that I kept the knowledge of her as a person, and not food, in the forefront of my mind. I tried to keep my eyes on Victoria and Riley, but every time she whimpered, my eyes were drawn back to her. I saw Victoria grin evilly as she noticed my predicament.

She laughed manically and my eyes immediately snapped back to hers and I realized that I had once again been distracted.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Edward," she cackled.

Edward held her gaze, his face impassive. "Riley, she's using you," he said, his voice smooth and persuasive. "You should leave now. I would hate to kill you."

My lips twitched and I tried to ignore the faint red haze that had begun to taint my vision. I was inundated with the desire to kill, to maim, to rip apart, to drink . . .

I shook myself slightly. Edward shifted closer to me. I wondered briefly if he knew how I was struggling.

"He's lying, Riley," she purred.

My gaze jerked upward. Without realizing it, I had been staring at the woman on the ground again.

"How did you know my name?" the boy asked. He glanced at Victoria, his brow wrinkled in consternation.

Edward smirked and tapped the side of his head. "Bree was right; you should have listened to her. Victoria intends to destroy you when this is finished."

Victoria glanced at the boy, a sudden flash of hatred plain on her face before it smoothed into something that held a hint of affection.

"He's trying to get into your head, Riley. I love you. You know that. Ignore him, my love."

The boy hissed at Edward, so easily swayed by her false affection.

I growled involuntarily as the woman leaped to her feet, sending a fresh wave of her wonderful spicy scent in my direction, and ran toward the woods. The instinct to chase her, to consume her, was almost overwhelming.

I felt Victoria's evil gaze on me and my attention focused back on her. My eyes narrowed and the red haze took over more of my vision. I wanted to kill her.

Her eyes stayed focused on my almost hypnotic. "Bring her to me."

The vibration of Edward's growl rent the air. "Don't do it!" he hissed.

"Don't do what?" my father asked, finding his voice.

Victoria smirked. "Oh, Charlie . . ." she said, her stare locked with mine. "I think it's time that you see just what your precious, innocent little girl is."

Edward took a step forward to leave my side, but some buried instinct came roaring to life and I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back to my side with my newborn strength. I watched in horror as Victoria jerked the woman's neck to the side. Baring her deadly teeth, she ripped viciously into the woman's throat.

Blood, rich, luscious blood, spurted from the wound. Victoria growled deeply, her crimson eyes locked with mine as she bit deeper, her lips sealing off the wound as she clutched it closer, devouring it. I flinched as the scent overwhelmed me.

Never had anything smelled so good, so right. It should be mine. It would be mine.

"Don't breathe!" Edward hissed.

The red in my vision cleared slightly, and I did as he asked. Victoria jerked her mouth away from the woman's neck, tearing the wound wide. I watched fascinated as the crimson flow of the woman's life force slipped down her neck, staining her shirt. Each pump was strong, like her heart, but it was less so with every beat as the life began to weaken and leave her.

It was such a shame. A pity, really.

On some level, I knew that the monster was taking me over, but I was helpless to stop it. Though I knew I should, I felt nothing for the thing . . . woman . . . held out like a sacrifice before me. She was mine. I could hear voices around me, but they were nothing but a bothersome buzzing.

Something grated against my ear. A sound. I struggled to recognize it. I should recognize it. It came again.

I blinked.

It came again, loud and piercing. I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure it out. A movement to the side caught my gaze.

I focused on a man. He was standing off to the side, glancing at the thing in horror. His mouth was moving soundlessly. I knew him. I focused on him harder. His heart. Mmmm . . . the sound was loud, pounding, filling my ears. I wanted . . . but something recoiled deep inside of me.

I gasped, the horrifying burn scattering my thoughts again. What was it? There was something . . .

I glanced at the man again. Hazy and dark, a memory flitted through my mind. A man bending over a pole. He was attaching something to it. It wriggled, causing the line to sway. A small dark headed girl smiled up at him and called him "Dad."

I wailed softly and the haze moved backward. _Remember who you are . . ._

I turned my face away from the carnage before me. Warning bells went off in my head. I knew there was some reason I needed to keep watch on the redhead, but I couldn't look. I couldn't. My hand reached for Edward's and I gripped it tightly. I was shaking with the effort to hold myself in check.

_Bella. My name is Bella,_ I thought. _Edward is my husband; Renesmee is my daughter. That is Charlie and an innocent woman. We have to protect them._

I knew I shouldn't, but I inhaled deeply. I was helpless against the need.

_The blood. Oh God, the blood . . ._

There was movement on our peripheral, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Edward was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear him. His hand squeezed mine, and I caught one word. The most important word in the world: Renesmee.

"Protect her," he said quietly.

I nodded, unable to speak. I knew that I should stop breathing as the scent was destroying my sanity, but I couldn't. I struggled to focus.

_Protect her. Protect them . . ._

By sheer force of will, I caught and held my last breath. The tormenting fire in my throat was unbelievable, but I couldn't focus on that. I pulled a memory of our daughter to the forefront of my mind. I kept it before my eyes, stilling my body, freezing each and every muscle group until I knew I had control.

When I felt suitably under control, I turned back to the scene of carnage before us. I needed a different target. I was just going to have to trust that Edward could destroy Victoria. Everything in me argued that she was mine, but the logical side of my mind wrestled with it and won.

I focused on Riley. I could kill him. I would. I snarled at him, falling into an instinctive crouch.

"Do you remember what Jasper showed you today, Bella?"

Quick memories of the lessons I had learned earlier flitted through my mind. I was going to destroy this threat to my family. I nodded, my eyes narrowing.

I was waiting on Edward before I made a move. Right now, we were all statue still—frozen in a standoff, waiting for something to happen, for someone to move.

There was a thud from the general vicinity of Victoria. I glanced over reflexively and everything went red.

I snarled. Everything faded away and focused on the woman, now on the ground, and the now slow pulse of her blood as it was wasted against her writhing body. Edward moved in front of me, but I didn't even acknowledge the danger. I was too focused on the hypnotic, seducing beat of her heart, on the slick rush of her blood.

There was a horrendous ripping sound and my gaze briefly flickered to the scene before me, but it didn't register. I watched in curious amusement as Edward kicked Riley back while yanking his arm loose at the shoulder. Victoria was crouched low snarling at us, but I couldn't be bothered by her.

Not when there was so much blood. Hot, glorious blood.

She sprung at us, but it didn't matter. Edward would take care of her and I would . . . _feast_.

She crashed backward into a tree, Riley's twitching arm resting on the ground beside her. Edward had knocked her back there with it when she had sprung at him. Victoria was on her feet again, snarling.

I glanced at Victoria and snarled back at her, warning her that it was mine. I turned to glance at Edward when I heard garbled screech that was cut abruptly short with the sound of more tearing. Riley's head rolled from his shoulders and landed on the ground with a muted thud. A small smile teased the corner of my lips. Edward's eyes were black and his chin glistened with venom. He growled at Victoria who was glancing at the dark haired, mustached man again.

Another whimper from the thing caught my attention. It was so fussy. Every time it writhed on the ground, a new spurt of blood was released.

_Mine, all mine._

I snarled. I wasn't going to wait a second longer. Such waste was unconscionable. I moved forward to finish her and relieve the horrifying burn in my throat when suddenly Edward was in front of me.

"No, Bella."

_No? _

"Get out of my way, Edward!"

I moved to step around him, but found myself crashing into a tree instead. I was immediately up on my feet, a loud snarl ripping from my throat.

_How dare he deny me it! It was mine, not his!_

I prepared to leap at the woman and devour her, as Edward moved in the opposite direction toward the man, when the sound of a furious snarl ripped through the silence of the forest.

A pungent and musty scent filled my nose and it wrinkled immediately. What the hell was that?

My mouth fell open with shock and I straightened from my aborted spring as the bloodlust abruptly dissipated. I watched in horror as a huge wolf leaped out of the woods toward Edward.

My world seized and pain crashed through my entire being. The imperative to protect my mate filled my mind and I leaped forward, the woman forgotten, prepared to attack and defend.

I landed just behind Edward, a furious snarl rumbling in my throat. Shocked, I stilled and quieted as I watched Victoria, eyes wide with horror, try to run. The wolf was on her before she made three steps. His great jaws locked around her head and a sickening high-pitched squeal pierced my ears. It was half horrified scream and half the squealing crunch of crushed vampire flesh.

The old, brown and russet wolf slung his head back and forth powerfully, ripping the head off of Victoria's body. She fell at his feet, broken in two, venom leaking from her cracked and torn flesh.

Edward's body bumped into mine as he backed slowly away from the wolf. I stayed behind him, stepping back in tandem. He had one arm wrapped around my torso, holding to him.

Halfway between the body of the woman and the plane, Edward stopped, unwilling the let the wolf any closer to our daughter.

_Oh God, our daughter._

How could I have forgotten about our daughter? She could have been killed. My breath caught and my hands clutched around my middle. I was so ashamed. I glanced at Charlie. He was standing at the edge of the woods, his eyes wide.

_My God . . . Charlie._ I couldn't even begin to imagine what he had to be thinking. I had almost killed a woman in front of him.

_I am a monster . . ._

A quiet sob was torn from my throat. Edward's hand grabbed mine and squeezed.

The wolf stood protectively in front of the woman who was writhing on the ground, screaming in pain from the venom. Unwilling to let temptation grab hold of me once more, I buried my face in Edward's back and breathed his scent deeply, letting it center me, calm me.

He howled mournfully and my heart clenched. This woman meant something to him.

"Is that . . . Jacob?" I asked, inquiring about the wolf.

Edward shook his head, but remained silent. I felt him tense. I peeked around his arm to glance at the wolf before quickly hiding my face again.

"She's a newborn—not like the others," he stated calmly, but I could feel the barely leashed tension flowing through him. He was coiled tight, ready to defend if given the slightest provocation.

"Kill me," an inhumane voice screamed.

Edward stepped forward slightly. I moved with him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We can help her," he said imploringly. "She won't be like them."

The air crackled around us, full and alive with energy. Unable to contain myself, I looked again and gasped as the wolf became a man. He stood slowly, standing naked and unashamed before us.

He looked familiar. I searched the murky memories, trying to place him. A brief flash of a wheelchair flitted through my mind.

"Billy?"

Edward shook his head. "No, that's not Billy."

I slid around Edward, keeping my hand around his waist and came to a stop beside him.

"He's Billy's brother, Hank Black."

_A phasing Quileute in Ketchikan . . . what were the odds?_

He glanced down at the woman. "She's changing, isn't she? She's turning into one of you."

The palpable grief in his voice made my eyes sting with venom. I realized then that she was his wife, Jake's aunt.

"Yes, she is. I'm sorry," Edward said sincerely, his voice and features pained.

"Oh, Mary," he cried, his voice breaking with agony. He cradled her in his arms, tears dripping from his chin. His voice was raspy and aged with despair as he said, "They just came and took her, snatched her away from me. There was nothing I could do . . ."

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

"How long does she have?"

Edward sighed, his face pensive. "Three days, maybe less."

Hank Black pulled his Mary close and hugged her gently to his shaking frame. His grief was evident in every line of his body. I glanced at my father. He stood still, unmoving, yet his cheeks were glistening with tears. His eyes met Edward's, avoiding my gaze. At the moment, he wasn't processing what he had seen, he was just absorbing it all.

I glanced back at the wolf when Edward spoke harshly, his body rigid and his unoccupied hand was clenched at his side. "It doesn't have to be that way! We can help her. We will help her, if you'll let us," he said, his words softening as he finished speaking.

Renesmee could stop this. She could stop the spread of the venom in this woman, like she did in me. "Edward, Renesmee could . . ."

He shook his head abruptly and I frowned. I knew he didn't want to reveal her gifts or endanger her, but this woman was dying.

"It's too late, love; she's lost too much . . ."

He stopped speaking and shifted uncomfortably, watching me for any sign of distress. I then realized what he wasn't saying. She had lost too much blood. Renesmee could reverse the effects of the venom, but . . .

"The venom is the only thing that is keeping her alive at this point."

I closed my eyes in pain, but I could hear the sluggish beat of her heart, the whisper of the much depleted blood in her veins. He was right.

"What's he going to do?" I whispered.

Edward frowned, his eyes never leaving the man. "He hasn't decided."

Hank Black stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the face of his wife. A dark, trembling hand brushed back her hair, and he cradled her close. I opened my mouth to speak, but he just turned away and disappeared into the forest.

I turned into Edward's chest and tearlessly sobbed. We didn't even get a chance to thank him.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't have a specific update schedule for outtakes. If you want to read more, just put it on alert. I'll post the outtakes as I edit/write them. If you haven't read them yet, I do have two new stories up: _**Fate Leads the Willing**_—an angsty, New Moon AU and _**Deconstructing Yesterday**_—a sci-fi/mystery (A heads up on DY, it updates slowly because Masen is a real B-I-T-C-H to write & the story is super twisty and complicated! No joke!)

**As far as the sequel to **_**That Girl**_** goes, I'm afraid that it's not going to come to fruition. I apologize profusely for getting your hopes up! The plot I wanted to write just keeps leading me to a realm of darkness and character death that I did not want to take the TG universe into. I hope that you all understand that. I am in the process of writing an epilogue that will continue the vein of humor and happily ever after that I wanted to end that story with. :)**

Thanks for reading and for your support because though I write for me, I also write for you! If you are so inclined, I would love it if you left your thoughts in a review! If you have a suggestion for an outtake that you would like to see, leave it in a review or send me a PM.

~Shay

* * *

**PS. I'm one of the judges in a new FF contest along with my friends and fellow authors: Katmom, LJ Summers, SydneyAlice, & Snakerella. It's called the Scene Stealers Contest. Basically, take any scene from the Twilight Saga and rewrite it the way YOU think it should have gone! :) We are accepting stories from now until Oct 30, 2010. For more info, follow the link on my profile page or go here: www[.]fanfiction[.]net/~scenestealerscontest **


	2. Chapter 2

**That Girl Outtakes**

* * *

**Title:** First Sight-Chapter 30 EPOV

**POV: **Edward**  
**

**Type: **Alternate POV**  
**

**Rating: **T

**Synopsis: **Edward's POV of his daughter's birth. An outtake/alt POV from the story: That Girl. Written for Fandom for Preemies**

* * *

.  
**

I had never felt so helpless in all of my existence. Each contraction, each moan that had passed Bella's lips was like a knife in my heart. Watching her suffering in such a way was unbearable. I would give anything to take this pain from her—and the knowledge that there was more to come was…

She pressed backward into my chest, her hands clasped around her straining stomach as the water of the tub rolled soothingly around us. She was in transition. The pain had to be unbearable. By this time, she had become unresponsive, drawing into herself. The rhythm of her breathing matched mine.

I didn't speak; I just held her. For all my strength, I was powerless. Bella had assured me that it was natural, that the pain would be momentary and the reward great. She had asked me to trust her and I was. I would help her in whatever way I could, no matter how trivial it seemed.

She was so brave, so strong, my Bella. I was terrified. I was proud. I was in awe of this woman I had so recently made my wife.

There was the slightest shifting, tensing of her muscles. I froze in response, mirroring her actions automatically.

"What is it, Bella? What do you need?"

She gasped. "I think…I think I might need to push."

I closed my eyes briefly. If my heart were made of other than stone, it would have been pounding out of my chest. We were so close…close to not only the end of Bella's pain but also to welcoming our daughter.

My eyes burned and my hand glided gently over her belly, palpating the position of the baby. I repositioned us as smoothly as I could, pulling Bella between my bent knees and against my chest for support.

She was panting, but she managed to ask me to hold her. I gently cupped her arms, offering her the support of my body as I instructed her to push on the next contraction.

Bella nodded, resting against me slightly. It was then that she whispered the words that I most needed to hear. "I love you," she said and turned to meet my gaze. Her eyes were dark with pain and glistening with tears.

I bowed my head to her sweaty temple and placed a small kiss there. "I love you too, Bella."

There were so many things I wanted to tell her at the moment, and though they raced through my mind, it seemed like my voice failed me. I wanted to tell her how brave I thought she was. I wanted to tell her that I was in awe of her. I wanted to thank her for not giving up on us. I wanted to tell her how much this child meant to me, to our family, but I couldn't. Now was not the time.

She groaned softly, a small hiss easing out between her clenched teeth as another contraction began to build. It was time. I whispered a quick prayer. It wasn't the first time today that I had prayed.

"Now, love," I managed to choke out.

Her head fell forward, her chin resting against her chest and she leaned forward slightly. I followed her body with mine, whether in commiseration or help, I was unsure.

After timeless moments, she collapsed backward against me, panting. I leaned back, my back resting against the tub wall. Briefly, I remembered that the books recommended speaking to and encouraging your partner through the process. So I did.

We repeated the process over and over again. Each minute that passed felt like an eternity. Our family had thoughtfully decided to relocate out of the radius of my hearing so that I could focus completely on Bella. Carlisle and I had agreed earlier that he would stay close in case something went wrong, but he wasn't intrusive in his checking.

Suddenly, Bella gasped. I looked down to see her touching herself. "My God, Edward! I can feel her!"

In spite of the pain she was in, there was a small smile on her lips and a tear slipped from her right eye. She grasped my hand and pulled to downward so that I could feel what she had. My breath caught as I felt our daughter for the first time. Bella's head was tilted back, and she watched me as I experienced emotions that I could not name.

In that moment, the earth stood still. Everything focused on Bella and our child and the realization that I was a father—truly a father—crashed down upon me. A quiver ran from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. This child was a part of Bella and me. She was literally of our bones and our flesh. Fears of what she would be melt away and the same surety that Bella was convinced of—that this child was a mixture of the best of both of us—flooded through my being as my fingers brushed gently over the curve of her skull, feeling the soft curls that there.

Leaning in, I placed a gentle kiss against Bella's neck. I was humbled at the gift she was giving me. A daughter. Anticipation replaced dread and my agony over Bella's faded to the background. She was right, it was worth it. Our eyes locked and she nodded at the silent understanding that passed between us. "Bring her home, Bella. Come on, love, it's time for us to hold her in our arms."

I watched in awe as our child passed slowly from Bella's body. Together we pressed onward. As her strength failed, I caught her against my chest and helped her push. We both gasped as our daughter broke free and slipped into the warm water and we reached for her at the same moment.

My hands covered Bella's as pulled her from the water and rested our daughter against her bare chest. She inhaled sharply, a startled cry falling from her pink, bow-shaped lips. Bella was crying and I realized that I was as well.

Quickly my vampiric mind catalogued everything about my daughter from her hair that was so much like mine to her pert little nose that was like her mother's. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her little heart fluttered quickly in her chest. I smiled. A heartbeat…

"Renesmee," I murmured as the tips of my fingers stroked down her little back. Her skin was like mine, but she was warm. She was so very warm. I was really touching my daughter. My daughter…

Bella sniffed and my gaze shifted to hers. "I love you," she mouthed. Unable to help myself, I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers.

Renesmee opened my eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "Look at that. She has your eyes," I stated smugly.

"And your hair," Bella replied with a lift of her eyebrow.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more. "It seems we were both right. She's so beautiful, Bella."

Reaching for the washcloth on the side of the tub, I wet it and gently cleaned the blood and mucous off our daughter. I smiled as I worked, watching the thoughts and memories flow through Renesmee's mind. Mainly her thoughts were centered on Bella, but she occasionally thought of me as well. Instinctively she seemed to know who we were. Renesmee had already connected me with the male "daddy" voice. Her thoughts were different than most human thoughts as they were two-fold…picture and emotion. I wondered if inner thought would follow as she matured or if there was a portion of her mind that would be forever silent to me—like her mother.

I gazed at Bella, struck once more with awe at this woman, my wife. I glanced quickly between her and our daughter. Never had I thought that I would have this; I had never dared to hope. I could barely contain the emotions that were welling up within me.

I was a father. A father…

I hugged my family close, feeling thankful and blessed beyond measure. Bella was right. It had all worked out. Our daughter was perfect. My wife was perfect. And for the first time in nigh a century, my existence was perfect.

.

* * *

** A/N: Thank you for reading! If you feel so inclined, I would love it if you left a review! :)**


End file.
